


Nightmares

by ForeverSecrets



Series: You and I [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:35:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverSecrets/pseuds/ForeverSecrets
Summary: She's having nightmares and she's not sure why.





	Nightmares

She woke with a start, her heart was pounding so hard against her chest she was sure it would burst out. She was sweating and on the verge of tears.  _ What was that dream?  _ She looked over at Ryan who was still sleeping soundly. 

 

She took a couple deep breaths to calm herself and then decided to pick apart her dream. It wasn't scary but she'd been trembling in fear when she awoke. The more tried to remember her dream, the more she forgot. Sighing is she decided to just move on with her day. 

 

She carefully got out of bed, she didn't want to wake her boyfriend. She maneuvered their home in darkness, heading for the shower. She took longer than usual but the cold water splashing against her skin helped to relax her further. when she got out, Ryan was still sleeping. She looked at the clock, it was only 6 am. No need to wake him his early. But she was restless, full of energy and ready to start her day so she went in early. 

 

* * *

  
  


She was at her desk when he came looking for her for lunch. She looked happy as could be but he knew she hadn't slept well. She’d been tossing and turning all night and when he woke up around 7:30 she was already at work.

 

"Hey, what do you want to do for lunch?”

 

"I actually packed you a lunch because I have a doctor's appointment today, remember?” 

 

"Right,” he had forgotten until she brought it up.

 

"It's leftover chicken parmesan but you seemed to really enjoy it.” she pulled the lunch box at of her desk drawer and handed it to him. 

 

"Good luck at your appointment.” he kissed her cheek, she flinched as her dream resurfaced and made her afraid. Before he could say anything she smiled.

 

"It's just my annual checkup. I'm sure everything will be just fine.”

 

* * *

 

 

The next couple days she seemed to be distancing herself but not like the last time. She was perfectly fine spending time with him but everything he touched her she became nervous, like a scared kitten. She promised she was fine but she was having nightmares every night. There were bags under her eyes as terrible sleep began to affect her physically.

 

Three days later, he got in bed almost two hours after her. She was dead asleep, much to his relief. He carefully got into their bed but the moment he got comfortable she started to whimper.

 

"Please Ryan, don't.” her voice was desperate, just an above a whisper. He looked at her full of concern. It looked like she was mortified, and were those tears?

 

"Emily,” he said softly and lightly pressed her shoulder. "Sweetheart, wake up.”

 

She jolted awake, sitting upright. Her eyes were wide as she came back to the world. She looked at him and the residual fear of Dream Ryan had her backing away. 

 

"It's okay, it was just a bad dream.”

 

"I… I'm okay.”

 

"Come here," he ushered towards his chest. "Tell me about your dream.”

 

"I-It's okay, I'm fine.”

 

"You've been having nightmares all week, maybe talking about it will help.”

 

She sighed and nodded but didn't move closer to him. She sat cross-legged on the bed and steadied herself. closing her eyes she began to retell her dream to him.

 

"I'm in a maze, or labyrinth not sure which. The hedge walls are at least 10 feet high, but I'm content. I'm smiling and laughing as we call out to each other. We are trying to find each other, you call out to me and I laugh and taunt you. We are playing hide and seek basically, but it's so sexually charged the night air is thick.”

 

He watches her, he wants to reach out and comfort her but he knows Dream Ryan is the cause of her discomfort. He remains silent, letting her tell her story at her own pace.

 

“Your voice gets further and further away until I’m struggling to hear you, I become desperate and start running through the hedges. I’m not really paying attention to which way I’m going, all I know is I need to find you. I round a corner and run into Michael so hard I fall on my ass and look up at him. He stares down at me like he knows something I don’t, his eyes trail over my body like he knows my every curve. I try to talk to him but he only mocks and laughs at me, says I should be ashamed of myself.”

 

She’s talking faster now, she’s starting to tremble. The urge to hold her only intensifies as he watches her struggle. He knows her well enough to know not to poke the bear if she wants his comfort she will initiate until then all he can do is hope. 

 

“I run the opposite direction of Michael and now I’m screaming your name as loud as I can until Gavin runs over to me. He knows a secret, he’s excited about something that is to come but he refuses to tell me. I try to talk to him but then I turn around and see Michael gaining on me, Gavin promises Michael is my friend that he’s just messing around but I still run. My legs are starting to hurt, my breathing is becoming strained and I just want you to hold me in your arms, keep me safe from our friends. Eventually, I have to stop, I rest on my knees trying to catch my breath but then Jack is kneeling in front of me. He wraps his arms around me and vows to keep me safe to help me but then his arms are restrictive. I wiggle and fight but Jack won’t let me go, I’m crying now and I just want to be left alone. I have abandoned the thought that you can save me.”

 

Silent tears slip down her cheek, she’s quick to wipe them away. She opens her eyes but she looked down to her hands that are resting in the center on her crossed legs. 

 

“I’m really to give up hope when Jack’s grip suddenly releases me and I am dropped to the floor. I quickly stand and come face to face with Geoff. He’s urging me to follow and I do so at a slower pace than he’s okay with. He keeps telling me I need to get out of the maze that I need to forget all my friends, I need to forget you. I stop dead in my tracts, confused. Geoff had always supported our relationship but now he’s making you out to be the devil himself.”

 

Ryan tried not to laugh, but he could see Geoff doing that. His work antics have already caused them to think he’s a dangerous lunatic but everyone knows he would never hurt Emily. They’ve been together so long, the support has practically ceased because there is no need. Them being together is a fact, not something anyone sees ever changing. 

 

“I’m confused and yelling at him because he knows where you are but he’s leading me further and further away from you. He’s given me hope that I can find you, that after hours of walking and running I can still find sanctuary in your arms. As we are arguing Jeremy walks up, a relieved smile on his face as he wraps me in a hug. He says he has been looking for me, he wants to help reunite us but Geoff is pulling me away from Jeremy. Geoff says that something is right with everyone else, including you but I just want to see you. I pull away from Geoff and grab Jeremy’s hand. I apologize to Geoff but he’s disappeared like my betrayal has made him cease to exist.” 

 

She looks up at him then, her eyes more vibrant than usual-tears do that to her eyes. He caves then, he gently places his hand on her knee but she’s so engrossed in her dream that she doesn’t even notice.

 

“Jeremy leads me to a big circular opening when you are sitting in your desk chair waiting of us. You beckon me to you and I run to you, wrapping my arms around you. You wrap your arms around me and I finally feel safe. I try to stand again but you hold me tightly in your lap, refusing to let go. Your whisper sweet things in my ear but when I look up a circle of our coworkers are watching our every move like its a show on TV they can’t look away from. Then your lips are kissing every inch on my skin they can I try to stop you but your strong than me, even while I’m sitting on top of you.” 

 

She moves and buries her face in his chest then, he wraps his arms around her, not too tightly though. He gently strokes her hair and feels her body start to relax at his movements.

 

“Are clothes are gone and you're trying to have sex with me in front of all these people. I’m begging you to stop but you keep repeating that it will be fine, that I’m safe. I plead for you to stop but you don’t, you enter me and my eyes shoot open in horror and disbelief, behind you facing me I Geoff and he’s crying for me. When our eyes meet he reminds me that he had tried to save me, that he didn’t want to see his child soiled. Then he’s gone and you bite into my shoulder, and I woke up.” 

 

She’s full on crying into his chest now, he holds her and whispers that she’s safe.

 

“I would never do anything to make you uncomfortable if you asked me to stop I would.” he reminds her slowly.

 

“I know, I don’t know why I keep having this dream.”

 

“It’s been the same one since Monday?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I think in know why.” He recalls the video that was posted to the channel on Monday morning. “The Let’s Play that went up on Monday.”

 

“But it didn’t bother me, you asked me if I minded and I even listened to the recording and I was fine with them keeping it in.” 

 

“At the time but now all our viewers know details about our sex life, maybe subconsciously it bothers you.”

 

“But I don’t see why?”

 

“Well it was pretty detailed, our preferences in bed are known to at least 7,000 people now.” He pulled her back and wiped her tears away. “I can have them take the video down.”

 

“No, it’s okay. No, we know for next time.”

 

They got comfortable in bed together, both ready for bed now that she was calm and he had eased her worries. He suspected she wouldn’t be having any nightmares tonight. He was just about to fall into slumber when she giggled and whispered, “Wanna have sex?”

 

“No, I want to sleep.”

 

“Me too, just thought the irony would bring some humor into the atmosphere.” he chuckled at her.

 

“Shut up and get some sleep.” he ordered.

 

When morning came he woke up with her still in his arms, sleeping heavily. He assumed there were no nightmares because she had a smile on her face. She’d slept so while she was drooling on his chest, he was definitely not letting her live this down. 


End file.
